


go ahead and light me up

by seperent



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Mai (Avatar) Is a Good Sister, Other, and girlfriends, i would die for mai and tom tom, they are witches, they live in the forest, witches au i needed for my soul and heart, zuko is baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperent/pseuds/seperent
Summary: Mai still doesn’t understand how it’s happened — but now she lives in the forest hut with two girls who have dark hats, brooms and toad for a pet, and maybe that’s the best thing that has ever happened to her.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	go ahead and light me up

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by terry pratchett (miss him everyday) and taylor swift song

Marketplace here is dull — dirty, a small square with a few tents, crowded with middle-aged women, drunk men and dirty children, and she hasn’t been here alone for such a long time. 

Mai squints to see at least something with this sun. Maybe it wasn't a very wise choice to come here at this time — she is wearing long dark robes and a hat. It’s either a sign of a noblewoman or a witch, and she doesn’t know which one is worse in her situation. She supposes the noblewomen.

Mai knows she is fine because her kunai is with her, and no one here can really outran her, but with all these frequent occurrences of witches here and there you can’t be safe enough. Mai is not afraid of them — she is afraid of what her own people would do to her if they thought she is one of witches. 

But she didn't really have a choice — she needed her moment to breathe. 

In a few weeks she is leaving her parents stifling control for the man’s one. That means changing clothes for married women's ones, no more knives and long dull life and endless series of births. Last one of her grooms said she hadn’t shown any emotion in an hour and he doesn’t want a stone in his wife. 

It’s hard to breathe in her parents home, but there where she will be sent, she will choke. 

She remembers being six and sitting in her father’s study and hearing:

— We are no servants to the destiny; we fight it, and we win, because we are kings of our nature and we rule. Never let your said destiny ruin your life. 

He made sure that she remembered her lesson. 

Pretty daring words for a gubernator of a backwater. 

Mai doesn’t have anywhere to go, and she doesn’t think it will be possible for her to live in the streets. She is deep in her thoughts when she hears a high-pitched voice somewhere behind her. 

— This is so bizarre and disrespectful — I showed him the hat, and made sure he’s seen it and then  _ looked  _ at him, and he still had the audacity to say: no, no rooms for you until you’re paying the full price and we don’t give welcome sweets away in packs!

Then Mai hears another woman voice answering — this one is lower and has rasp in it 

— I’ve told you already, Ty. They don’t have respect here for us — I would gladly teach them some, but we need just find the thing you’ve woken me up at dawn today for and we can leave. So stop finally wasting time and do your thing!

She hears a long sigh and decides to turn to it finally. 

Mai is overwhelmed for a moment, and she needs her vision to adjust to what she is seeing. 

Young girl in front of her has huge grey cloudy eyes, a long braid and wearing a pink dress and black pants underneath it. 

She is sitting on the veil, embroidered with gold threads. It’s old and well-worn, but Mai can tell it’s an expensive thing. 

Girl has tarot cards spreaded before her and a bowl with dark something inside of it. 

— Do you want to know your destiny?

Mai is by thread from answering — we are no servants do the destiny —, but the other girl sitting near on the veil looks at her with piercing gold eyes. 

— Are you blind today? I don’t think she needs your predictions. 

She has dark, luxurious hair and long red nails clicking on the flasks she is seiling. She is also wearing pants and a red tunic. 

Girl with a braid lifts eyes and properly looks at Mai. 

— Oh, hi there, we’re just running around today. What are you doing here? Have you felt it too?

Girl with gold eyes simply nods to her. 

— Greetings. Which area are you from?

Mai’s is confused — she’s sure she doesn’t know them. They both look sixteen or something and she’s never seen them before. 

— What are you talking about?

— Well, you are keeping inkognito much better than us —  _ much _ better than you, Ty. 

— Stop being so mean — she still has her hat on and I’ve just forgotten about the broom!

— And the Mrs. Toad. 

—  _ And  _ the Mrs. Toad — but I’m trying!

Mai is still confused — maybe now it shows on her face at least a little — she hopes it does. 

Girl with a braid — Ty? — saves her. 

— Where did you get your hat from then?

Her hat? It’s an unusual thing, much different from ones nobility wears here. It’s black high hat with a pointed crown. Her aunt got it for her — she is working in the flower shop, told Mai’s mother to go to hell and used to let Mai sit on her lap even when she was too tall for that. She’s gotten too tall too fast actually. Her mother was so annoyed at that — she remembers staying in the middle of the room for the fitting and feeling too awkward, too gangling, too tall — just  _ too much.  _

Her aunt still let her sit on her lap even when she was too tall. 

  
  


— It’s just a gift. 

Girl with gold eyes scoffs, annoyed. 

— I wouldn’t miscalculate just because she was wearing a witch hat, Ty. 

_ Witch hat? _

Ty’s eyes light up. 

— I know! That’s because she’s  _ the thing! _

The thing? So she was not called yet. 

— You need to go with us — people are already looking. 

Gold-eyed girl gets up, folds the veil, Ty picks up her cards and pulls Mai with her. Her hand is soft. 

  
  
  
  


They are behind some old barn — there are two brooms laying on the ground and two dark, warm cloaks. 

_ So. _

She is not surprised, but that’s something close to it. 

Ty bubbles, still tugging her hand. 

— My name is Ty Lee, and this is Azula, and you should definitely come with us — it’s not safe for witches here, people are so dumb, because who is going to take care of them if they chase away all the witches?, also we have a hut in the forest, it’s not much, but you’ll like it, I’m sure..

Ty Lee is getting carried away, so the other girl — Azula, puts a grounding hand on her wrist — unexpectedly careful, and nods. 

— I suppose Ty Lee overwhelmed you, but we meant it — we need to stick together, especially in times like that. Also, Ty won’t shut up if we leave without  _ the thing.  _

Mai suddenly realises that she has somewhere to go. 

  
  
  


Turns out, flying is cold. 

She is seated behind Ty Lee on the flimsy broom and feels exactly like that time when she spent two weeks travelling by the ship — only now she’s been in the air for half an hour. She looks down and sees the endless green fields somewhere much below here. Mai clutches Ty Lee’s waists harder. She giggles. 

— Oh, you’re just like ’Zula! She still hates flying. 

Azula, flying near them, grips her broom and sends Ty Lee a glare. 

— Problem is not with us — it’s you who’s ready to live here. 

She turns her head to Mai and chuckles. 

— She spent half of her life in the air in the circus. I’ve found her and said — want to see a real circus, come live with me and my brother. 

Ty Lee giggles again, and Azula turns her head forwards, clearly content. 

  
  
  
  
  


The hut is really small and hidden by the trees in the forest, so Mai doesn’t even see it at first. Girls land on the clearing and Azula pulls her dark hood down and breathes. 

Ty Lee takes them both by hands and drags with her. 

— Let’s go, let’s show her everything!

They walk in through the small door — Azula takes the key from under the carpet, and Mai doesn’t know what to land her eyes on. 

There is only one big room and she can’t breathe because everything there screams — there live people. 

Room is full of evening’s soft light and Mai sees long wooden table with bowls, bottles and dishes, window with light curtains, huge bed with a lot of different pillows on it and covered with another veil, looking familiar to the one girls were sitting on, someone’s scalp — well, that was someone with horns, set of knives and a lot of drawings on the wall, full-length mirror with the brush, some bottles and the little carpet on the floor near it. 

Mai remembers endless dull rooms in their family house and shudders. 

  
  


Ty Lee digs the kettle out of the big pile of things on their table and spares some space. 

— We had turkey’s leftovers somewhere — Azula, find the cups — ones  _ without  _ your paints inside them, please. 

Azula rolls her eyes and chuckles. 

  
  


Mai eats cold turkey with tea, sitting near the huge toad, who Ty Lee keeps caressing and pot that has something suspiciously green and sticky inside of it, but that’s one of the best meals in her life. 

  
  
  
  
  


In the evening the climb in the bed, and Mai thinks that must be awkward because she hasn’t slept in the same bed with someone since she was four and afraid, but this one is so huge, she supposes it will be fine. 

Ty Lee immediately starts brushing Azula’s hair and she closes her eyes and lays back on the pillows. 

— You have someone left there?

Mai needs time to recognise what she was asked but she is too enchanted by the movements of Ty Lee’s hands in Azula’s silky hair. 

— Not really. I was soon to be married away. 

Ty Lee hums in acknowledgment. 

— Only my little brother. 

Azula suddenly sits up, eyes snap open. 

— Is he safe there?

Mai thinks about the answer. Tom Tom was one of brightest things in her life, but mother is also enamored with him, so for now she can consider him safe, for now. 

— I suppose. 

Azula lays back. 

Ty Lee finishes with her hair and switches to Mai. She tenses but eventually lays back on Ty Lee’s knees, still feeling so aware of her exposed neck and everything. 

— I was raised with six identical sisters — you know, they say in families like that parents only raise older children so they can raise the others. It was nearly impossible for me to live as a part of a matching set, so I ran away with the circus. We traveled a lot, and that’s where Azula found me — she was looking for witches in our area. 

Ty Lee runs her hand through Mai’s now silky hair. In that exact moment Azula gets up, takes the brush and starts unbraiding Ty Lee’s hair. 

  
  


Mai falls asleep feeling Ty Lee’s hair near her face and Azula’s cold ankles. She lets a small smile slip. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Turns out, the hut is not as lonely as she thought. 

First visitor comes early in the morning. Mai wakes up because of loud banging in their door, or maybe because Ty Lee’s hair brushes her nose. She hears Azula grumble, muffled by the pillow:

— Ty, open, you know I’m going to kill anyone who came that early. 

The sensation of tingles in her nose is gone, and she hears door opening, feels cool wind and hears child’s voice:

— Please, momma said the one for the boat. 

She hears Ty Lee chuckling. 

— Dad’s going fishing again? Okay, just pour it on the bottom, as usual, and he’ll be back safe in less than a few hours. 

— Thank you, m’am!

Door closes and she hears Ty Lee climbing back 

  
  


Mai opens her eyes and sees that Azula is already up. 

— Don’t tell me he gave you less money that he should again and you didn’t do anything about that. 

— ‘Zula, you know they have six children and not enough to eat. 

Azula rolls her eyes, gets up and starts fire. 

Mai screws her eyes up because she’s not sure what she’s seen — for a moment she thought that the hand Azula put deep into the fireplace with a poker in it was on fire. When she opens her eyes again, it’s safe and sound, but she cannot help but stare. 

— It’s much easier than it seems — it’s about the balance. You should think about your arm not like it’s a part of you, but just a conductor. 

Mai feels a little awkward that her staring was caught, but otherwise amazed. 

— Don’t listen to her, she’s just pausing — it’s a really hard thing to learn, and even harder to do. 

Ty Lee jumps off the bed, yawns and sits on the little carpet near the mirror. She takes the brush and starts doing her braid. 

Mai hears Azula’s annoyed huff and then she is handed the kettle — it’s still warm and has a broken corner. 

That’s the thing she can do — she was taught how to hold a tea ceremony when she was ten, so she carefully brews the blend Azula gave her. 

They eat in silence, the girls still don’t talk to each other, or maybe they are just sleepy and always like that in the mornings, it’s hard for Mai to read. 

While they finish the noodles girls are having for breakfast, people keep arriving. Old woman, who is asking for salve for her bones, a tired mother whose child in her arms keeps coughing, roughly and loudly, a young boy, who came to treat the burn on his arm, but keeps throwing Ty Lee smiles and glances and ruffling his perfect bangs with a spare hand. Mai is sour, but Ty Lee closes the door and laughs, sitting back with them. 

— I‘ve never trusted the narcissists, but they love me. 

Mai feels the corners of her lips quirk, and Azula near her chuckles. 

— That’s what witches do? Heal the burns and fevers?

Maybe it was a rude question, but it just slipped. 

Ty Lee is glad to explain:

— No, witchcraft is not about the rituals, and the magic stones and reviving the dead — we can do that, but we don’t, and that’s the main thing. 

It’s a little hard to comprehend, but Azula doesn’t let her finish. 

— Don’t explain it to her, she knows it herself already. You’re either a witch, or not, it’s not something you can be taught. And you are one, or I wouldn’t let you here. 

  
  
  


Mai is sent to get some herbs from Azula’s garden in the backyard when a little girl comes, out of breath and wild-eyed. Ty Lee understands everything immediately, takes the herbs out of her hands, puts her hat and cloak on. Mai thinks she is supposed to do the same, and they run out of the hut. 

Azula catches her hand and says:

— Calm down, and put your knives away, you won’t help a woman giving birth with them. 

Mai suddenly understands all the alarm and flushes — she misunderstood. 

  
  


Few hours later, she’s even more happy that she is not getting married — and she thought it was impossible. 

Mai was just mixing herbs to ease mother’s in labor pains, but now she is the happy owner of a bitten hand and trauma for a whole life. 

Ty Lee gives the bundle to the tired mother and smiles, while Azula scares the shit out of an old midwife who’s trying to reach the baby with rotten herbs compresses. 

When they go back it’s already dark and she can’t help, but say to Ty Lee:

— That was impressive.

— I’ve grown up on the farm — it’s a pretty useful skill there. Also, I helped nearly all of my younger sisters to be born. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next morning, Azula finds out they are out of bread, so she tells Ty Lee to stay and take all the visitors, and then Mai to put her hat on. 

— It’s good that you already have a hat — it’s hard to find a good witch hat. And yours is a respectable one. 

Mai hums in response, thinking about her aunt — what her parents told her? What do her parents think themselves? Maybe that she was stolen. No, they no that’s not quite a possible option. 

They walk through the forest for a while — Azula demonstratively passed the barn with the brooms so Mai decided it’s better to keep silence. 

It’s quiet as the go, but it doesn’t feel strangled or uncomfortable — Mai always was a disaster in small talk, it just was so weird for her to talk just to take place when all she was taught her whole is — be quiet, don’t be too much. 

Then Azula speaks up. 

— Your appearance is good for our business — you’re impressive, so people will respect you. 

Was it a compliment? Mai makes sure to not to move her glance from her long dark nails. 

They reach the small town, but Azula doesn’t stop near the first bakery, she clearly has her destination. 

They walk into the first floor of the little building and Azula finds someone and nods. 

— Hey, Dum-Dum!

There is a young man staring behind the counter and he looks exactly like Azula, besides a huge red scar on the left side of his face. He seems to be scowling, but then he turns the other side of his face to them and smiles. 

— This is my brother Zuko and he sells bread. 

— You could introduce me better, but that's the only thing you’re interested in, I get it. 

— Aren’t  _ you  _ interested in the person I came with? I see you are. This is Mai, she lives with us. 

— Are you trying to embarrass me on purpose? Tell me which bread you want and leave. 

He laughs and scrunches his nose a little, exactly like Azula does. 

Mai looks at them and thinks about Tom Tom — he's little and annoying, but likes to be picked up and put his chubby hands in her hair. He still smiles and cries whenever he wants because mother hasn’t reached him yet with her scoldings and etiquette. 

Azula loudly bickers with Zuko while she chooses the loaves. They leave, with hands full of hot bread and she hears Zuko yell:

— Bye, Mai!

She waves. 

  
  


When they are going back, Azula asks:

— Do you like him?

She would be uninterested if she didn’t stare at Mai’ fingers. 

— Not really. I don’t think I’m really into boys at all. 

Azula hums, but she sees she’s content. 

  
  
  


— You’re going to ask where he got his scar from?

— You clearly didn’t want to talk about that. 

Azula looks at her, straight into the eyes. 

— Our dad is a piece of shit. And he doesn’t know anything about the control or balance. 

Mai nods and squeezes her fingers. 

— Got you. 

  
  
  
  
  


She dreams of Tom Tom - he is sitting on her bad again — sleepy, rubbing his eyes with little fists. 

— Where you?

He looks and reaches his hands to her. 

  
  


She wakes up out of breath, feeling cold sweat on her forehead, then hands brushing through her bangs. She sees two pairs of eyes — gold and grey. 

She’s unsure of bringing her brother up — Mai’s already told them he’s safe where he is, but when she forgets about the kettle for a third time, Azula looks at her and asks

— We’re going to check on Omashu?

  
  
  
  
  


It’s like Mai’s never left — and it’s even scarier because of that. She feels the carpets no one changed since she was a child. Then she hears like something heavy drops behind her — Ty Lee awkwardly giggles. 

— Oops...

  
  


Her brother’s rooms are far from her parents’ — mother tends to have migraines if she’s woken in the middle of the night. His nanny is soundly asleep and Mai walks past her, not worrying - it’s hard to wake her up. 

She sits on her brother’s bed and carefully blows at his forehead — that’s the only way she doesn’t startle him waking up 

Tom Tom eventually opens dark eyes and squeals:

— Mai!

She picks him up and covers his mouth. 

— Shh, we don’t need to wake anyone. 

Maybe that will be the least rational thing that she’s ever done, but Azula puts hand on her shoulder and Mai says:

— Would you like to go on a little trip with me and the girls?

  
  


They run away through the streets to the brooms and Tom Tom hides his nose in her hood and giggles. He tugs her hair and waves to Ty Lee and Azula. Ty Lee coos. 

  
  


She feels her robes hitting her bare ankles and suspicious dizziness inside of her. 

— Witches came and stole a child! Witches have stolen a child!

They are being chased by fire and Mai looks to Tom Tom, but he is pretty busy with telling Ty Lee about the bug he’s seen today. 

Azula looks back and purses her lips. 

— Go, and hide the child. These people need their lesson. 

  
  
  
  


Azula is tied up to the wooden pole in the middle of the square. People around them are yelling and booing, but Azula smiles and winks at them. When these people found someone, everyone forgot about the child — Mai thinks that tells a lot about them. 

  
  


Azula laughs, throwing her head back. 

— It’s all fun and games until the woman refuses to burn and laughs. 

Ty Lee pokes her head on her shoulder and makes a boop on Tom Tom nose. 

They are hidden behind the trees. 

A man says:

— To all the witches — that will be your punishment!

He looks at Azula, with a lighted torch in his hands. 

— Go ahead, and light me up, fool. 

Fire starts from little spots on the rope Azula is tied up and walks through her. Mai is fascinated — balance, control and precision. Flame dances on the tip of her fingers and perfect nails. She laughs again. 

— Your turn, — Ty whispers and takes Tom Tom from her. 

She sits on the broom, and takes off. It’s even more exhilarating, now, in the dark with the wind. 

Azula lifts her hand in the air. 

— Remember to  _ respect _ your witches. 

Mai lifts her up. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tom Tom is asleep in the nest Ty Lee made for him near the fireplace, snuggling the toad to his chest and sniffling quietly. 

Mai puts bangs away from his face and gets up. Ty Lee takes the brush and they climb in the bed. 

Ty Lee tells her:

— Did you know that toads have ten different types of bacterias on their skin?

— Well, that means, he won’t get ill too often when he grows up. 

Ty Lee giggles, pure and raw. She tackles both of them, and they fall to pillows. 

— Sleep. — Azula grumbles. — Time to sleep. 

Ty Lee tickles her with the ends of her hair. 

— One more, and you’re sleeping on the floor. 

  
  


They wake up bundled under the pillows, mess of limbs and the hair

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sometimes family is three witches, lil brother, other brother and their pet toad
> 
> I think that’s my favourite thing ive ever writed — maybe ill write more of them because i love them. 
> 
> please tell me what do you think about it because its really important to me!!  
> take care of yourself, that’s important  
> love!!!!


End file.
